Hate That I Love You
by AbstractAdolescence
Summary: Kurtbastian oneshot. After his break up with Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian meet in New York, and begin a friends with benefits relationship. Then Kurt ruins is.


Sitting in the back row in the chorus room, Kurt was half paying attention to one of Sam's many obnoxiously awful impressions, while Brittany and Santana made lovey dovey eyes at each other on the other side of him. Rachel and Mercedes were arguing with Mr. Shuester over Nationals solos, Puck was flirting Quinn, who was trying desperately to ignore him. Mike and Tina were having weird eye sex, and Artie was staring up Brittany and Santana's skirts.

Then there was Blaine, who kept starring intensely at Kurt, telepathically willing him to look his way.

But, Kurt's thoughts were some place else. He couldn't get his last conversation with Sebastian out of his head...

_"Sebastian?" Kurt asked sitting on the edge of Sebastian's bed and staring down at the tips of his boots._

_"Yeah?" Sebastian called back, from his bathroom._

_Kurt remained silent. He hadn't really thought about how to approach this. He just knew he had to ask Sebastian now, and whatever happens afterwards, happens._

_Sebastian steps back into the bedroom, in nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants, that hang low on his slender hips. Evidence of his shower dripped from the ends of his hair and down his muscular chest, where they trailed down his definied torso._

_He looked like a Greek god. Which would only make this harder for Kurt. _

_But he had to tell Sebastian how he felt._

_"You gonna tell me what's wrong, or are you going to continue to stare a whole into my floor?" Kurt finally looked up at him._

_He was leaning against the bathroom doorframe, looking absolutely edible._

_Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat._

_"W-what...What are we?" Sebastian looks at him, confused._

_"What do you mean? We're friends, I guess. We're friends, who occassionally have sex... and do other things." Sebastian stumbled with his words. He shifted away from the door uncomfortably. _

_Kurt sighed and turned his attention back to the floor._

_"I can't, anymore. I can't keep doing this."_

_"Doing what? Having sex? Or is it just the "having sex with me" that you can't do anymore?" Sebastian was starting to get mad. _

_"Both." Kurt said in barely a whisper._

_"Did you miss the part about us doing __**other **__things, aswell?"_

_"No, but those other things usually end with us having sex." Kurt said, finally making eye contact with Sebastian._

_"And that's a bad thing?"_

_"It is when I'm in love with you!" Kurt shot off of the bed. His breathing was labored and he was practically shaking._

_Sebastian remained silent. His eyes resembeled a deer caught in the headlights._

_" I can't keep having sex with someone who doesn't love me."_

_"You knew what this was, when we started it. I didn't ask for a relationship!" Sebastian's voice was low and careful, but he was seething and Kurt could tell._

_"Yeah...And I should have called this off a while ago. When I first realized that I was falling in love with you, but I didn't, and my feelings only got stronger, and now I realize that I can't just keep waiting for you. I can't have sex without emotion. That's just not me. I did this to get over Blaine, and you did this cause it was easier than going to Scandals, but now it's time for us to stop. It's time for me to stop."_

_With that, Kurt grabs his coat and walks out the door._

_"Kurt...Kurt!" Sebastian calls after him, but Kurt is already down the stairs and out the door._

That was 2 weeks ago. 2 weeks since Kurt had spoken to Sebastian.

Sebastian hadn't tried to contact him since that day in his bedroom. He hadn't even come after Kurt, when he left.

That's how Kurt knew that Sebastian didn't love him. Sebastian would never love him. Kurt was nothing but an easy lay to Sebastian. He'd made that clear from the begginning, and it was urt's fault for thinking it could be anything else.

"Kurt...KURT!"

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts and looked to see had been calling his name.

It was Blaine.

Of course.

"What Anderson?" Blaine flinched at Kurt's tone, and use of his surname.

It was obviously something he had picked up from Sebastian. He had a nact for calling people he had little to no tolerance for, b their last names, in a manner that made it obvious they weren't worth his time.

"How are you feeling? You seem upset. Is it because of what happened with us?"

Of course you would think that

"No,believe it or not, not everything that happens in my life has to deal with you. I'm way pass our break up, especially considering it was _me _who broke up with _you._"

It seemed their conversation was the most interesting thing in the world, bacuse Kurt now had the entre of the Glee club staring at he and Blaine.

Santana, of course, was the one to break the awkward tension.

"You tell him Hummel!"

She along with Mercedes, Puck and Sam, had taken his side when Klaine had their infamous break up._ (Brittany would follow whoever Santana followed). _That's why they were the only ones who knew about Kurt and Sebastian. Let the record show that, this only happened because, Santana went through Kurt's phone, claiming "_I was getting tired of you giggling like a little school girl everytime your phone vibrated."_ She esentially blabbed her mouth to Brittany and Mercedes. Mercedes told Sam and Sam told Puck. They all agreed to keep it a secret.

Bless their nosey hearts

Finn, of course, was confused about the break up, itself so he didn't really pay attention to whether or not if they should get back together. Mike and Quinn didn't care, but Tina, Artie, and Rachel still shipped Klaine.

They'd picked Blaine over Kurt, because Blaine had given them a sob story about how he missed Kurt and how he know he was wrong for cheating on him, he belived Kurt should overlook that, and think about all of the happy times.

He made it seem like it was Kurt's fault they broke up.

Kurt wasn't the one cheating!

"Blaine, honestly, I don't hate you, but if you and your little minions keep coming up to me and begging me to take you back, I can't be held accountable for what may happen. I'm done. Let. It. Go."

"But Kurt-"

"He said back off Hobbit," Puck cut Blaine off.

" Blaine's apologized. Kurt, I don't see why you're being so stubborn." Rachel interjected.

"Maybe Lady Hummel's got his eyes on someone else..." Santana said, giving Kurt a knowing smirk.

"No."

"Yeah right-" Sam began to say, before Kurt cut im off with a shake of his head.

"Nope. No one."

"What happened? Do I need to kck some ass, Hummel?!" Puck said, getting defensive of Kurt.

"It just didn't work out. It was my fault."

"Wait. You were dating someone?" Blaine asked, with a hurt look on his face. Sorrow, thick in his voice.

"I wouldn't call it dating..." Mercedes mumbled, but it was loud enough that everyone heard her.

"We've been fucking for 3 months now." Kurt said bluntly, looking Blaine straight in the eye.

He could faintly hear Tina and Rachel gasping behind him, but it was masked by the chorus of laughter coming form Sam, Puck and Santana.

"Kurt..." Blaine, was at a loss for words. He felt his chest constrict and it took everything he had in him not to cry.

Before he could ask _who _Kurt had been sleeping with, there was a loud banging, and everyone's attention turned towards the door.

There clad in ripped skinny jeans (not as skinny as Kurt's), and a black button up with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, was Sebastian Smythe.

"SPY!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing at Sebastian like a mad woman.

Giving her a disinterested look, Sebastian said, "Calm down, Barbara, I'm not here to spy on you pathetic excuse of a show choir," He turned his atention back to Kurt, who sat shell shocked in his seat. "I have other priorities."

Kurt stood when Sebastian began to approach him.

"What are you doing here."

"I let you talk. Now it's my turn."

All of the emotions from the past 2 weeks started flowing in, and Kurt was getting pissed.

"What the hell could you possibly have to say! Kurt yelled.

"FUCK YOU! Okay? I came here to say Fuck you, and I hate you!"

Kurt felt his heart fall.

"Well now you've said it, so you can just-"

"Shut up! Just...Shut. Up." Kurt stayed silent but he kept his glare trained on Sebastian's face. Everyone around them reamained quiet, not even daring to breath too loud.

Blaine finally put the connection together, and he felt his own heart break even more.

_How could Kurt do _that _with Sebastian?_

"I hate you so much. I hate you for what you did to me. Ii hate you for pulling me in and making me want to get to know you. I hate you for being so sexy, that I wanted to sleep with you, then sleep with you again and again. I hate you for making it so much more than just sex. I hate you for making me want to hang out with you without sex. I hate you for making me laugh and making me open up to you like I've never done with anyone else. I hate you for making me comfortable enough to tear my walls down. I hate you for understanding me like no one else. And most importantly, I hate, _hate, _you...for making me fall in love with you." Sebastian was choked up by the end of his speech, and he was trying his hardest, to hold back the tears.

Kurt was full on crying. He didn't know what to say. He was so confused by all of his feelings and whatever feeling Sebastian was harbouring.

"What is this, Sebastian? What are you saying?"

Had he not been clear enough

"Dammit, Kurt, What I'm saying is, I love you. I love you so much, and I'm terrified of what that means. I've never had to do this before, I've never felt like this before and it scares me. You were right, I went into this for one thing, and I never expected to fall in love with you, and I most definetely didn't expect you to fall in love with me too. That's why I panicked when you bombarded me with, questions about what we were. You kind of rushed me, and you gave me no time to react, at least, not react rationally."

Kurt huffed out a laugh at that. He knew what he was doing that day. He knew how Sebastian would react.

" I'm going to be honest, that's what I should have been, that day. I don't know what i want, right now...but I do know, that whatever it is, I want it with you."

Sebastian hadn't realized he had begun to cry, until Kurt reached up and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. He then, proceeded to cup the side of Sebastian's face.

"Whatever it is, I want it with you too." He said softly.

"I don't know how relationships work, but if you give me a chance, I promise I'll try not to screw it up. I can garuntee that I'll treat you write, and I won't do what he did. What I can't garuntee is that I won't say something completely idiotic. You know how I get."

Kurt laughed at his ramblings and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I know. I say stupid things too, especially when I'm mad, but I don't expect you to be perfect. I fell in love with you, snark, and all. You're just as much of an asshole as I am and that's why we work so well. So of course, I'll give you a chance. As long as you give me one. That means no shutting me out."

"I promise. Can we go back to kissing now." He had already begun to move in closer, until his lips were barely touching Kurt's.

"We have an audiance." Kurt supplied, leaning closer as well.

Said audiance, began to cheer and whoop for them, causing them to break apart and look over at the Kurtbastian bandwagon.

"About time, Hummel!" Santana said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Lord Tubbington, and I placed bets on when this would happen, I owe him 3 boxes of Twinkies." Brittany said in her spaced out voice, not really making eye contact with anyone i and particular.

Kurt and Sebastian laughed it off. Kurt burried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Can we get out of here, now. I've had a bad case of blue balls, for the past 2 weeks."

Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear, and if the blush on Sebastian's cheeks was anything to go by, then it seemed to everyone that Sebastian was definetly about to get layed.

"Kurt? I-I don't understand... You and Sebastian?" Blaine interrupted their personal bubble.

"What's not to understand Hobbit? You fucked up, I came in, we fucked...a lot, now he's mine. And if anyone comes back and tells me that you so much as looked at my boyfriend wrong, then I'll take immense pride in kicking your ass, adn then getting Puck and Sam to finish whatever's left."

Sebastian focused his glare on Blaine, while keeping his arm securely around Kurt's waist. "And if you think you still have a chance with him, then that hair gel really has seeped through your obnoxiously large head, and into you little under developed brain."

Blaine remained silent. He knew when to back down.

Team Kurtbastian were howling with laughter, while Team Klaine, stayed quiet, so as not to face the same wrath as Blaine.

Kurt nudged Sebastian, indicating he wanted to leave. Sebastian turned back to face him. Wordlessly, he pressed their lips together one more time, just to piss Blaine off, before he pulled away and took Kurt's hand in his own.

They waved goodbye, and with a "Get it Hummel!," from Santana and Puck, they walked out of the chorus room.


End file.
